1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic transducer head used in a magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus, and method of manufacturing said magnetic transducer head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a magnetic transducer head which is used in a magnetic recording and playback apparatus, for example in a video tape recorder, has such a construction that a pair of magnetic core blocks (1a) and (1b) shown in FIG. 1 are bonded together to form an operating magnetic gap g therebetween at a confronting surface (6) to a magnetic recording medium such as magnetic tape. The bonding of the blocks (1a) and (1b) is carried out by filling bonding material (3) in grooves (2) formed at both sides of the gap g and extending along the direction of gap depth, which restrict the width of the gap. In FIG. 1, there is provided a groove (4) for winding, through which a winding (5) is wound around the block (1a) to form a coil. In the magnetic transducer head of such construction, when the core blocks (1a) and (1b) are formed by magnetic ferrite, and the bonding material (3) is a glass, it is possible to carry out the bonding process well, which results in a high accuracy magnetic transducer head. The head thus manufactured is stable upon temperature deviation, and strong against mechanical processing such as cutting, grinding or polishing.
Recently it is necessary to use magnetic alloys, for example, Sendust alloys (Fe-Al-Si alloys), Super Sendust alloys (Fe-Al-Si-Ni alloys), Alperm alloys (Fe-Al alloys), Permalloys (Fe-Ni alloys) having a higher saturation magnetic induction than the ferrite, as a material for the core blocks, in response to the requirement of higher density magnetic recording. In case of bonding such core blocks formed of the above alloys by using a glass, there is such a drawback that clacks are formed in the glass upon mechanical processing, such as, cutting, or mechanical polishing applied to the bonded core blocks. Therefore, in the prior art, organic adhesives or metal solder are used for bonding core blocks made of the alloys, however, the organic adhesives are not stable upon the temperature change and deteriorated by aging, while the metal solder is an electrically conductive material which results in decrease in output caused by an eddy current loss.